What I did, I did for you
by The Power Of Names
Summary: The Hightopp brothers were an interesting pair, but it could never be said that they would not make sacrifices for their family. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine, is it?
1. Chapter 1: The Hightopps

Arianna Hightopp was a hard-working woman. Of course, raising two boys and training them in a profession required a lot of hard work eldest son, Tarrant, had learned to sew easily and adapted his skills to become a hatter. The boy had recently been employed by the White Queen.

Her youngest, Jefferson, had only just begun to learn his fabrics. However, the child would constantly become distracted. Questions about what was behind the next door so common that she made a habit of answering him with the very materials she was working to educate him in.

It was a very shocked Arianna whose son strolled through the door. It seemed that Tarrant was excited about a visitor which had stumbled into a tea party that he had been enjoying with the March Hare. A girl. An Alice, he had exclaimed.

Over the next few days, Tarrant left the house with the claim that he and Thackery were to have tea. Jefferson would ask why he could not come if he awoke before his older brother left. No answer was ever given, but Arianna always believed it was because of that Alice.

Nearly a week later, Tarrant awoke and stayed in his bed. When his mother came to find out what was wrong the boy sobbed out a tale of a trial by the Red Queen where Iracebeth had sentenced Alice to be beheaded, but the girl successfully escaped and disappeared from Underland.

"Jefferson, where did you put my spool of blue thread?" Arianna questioned her four-year-old son. The gown she was sewing for the duchess would feed them for the summer and thread was necessary in her line of work.

The little boy let out a giggle as he pointed to one of his brother's hats.

She checked the hat for her missing thread only to let out a frustrated sigh when nothing showed itself.

"This isn't funny, Jefferson. Where did you hide it?" The frustration seeped out into his mother's voice making the small boy's lower lip tremble.

"Is in the hat, mama."

He looked up at her knowing his words were true, but that didn't help Arianna.

"It's not in the cursed hat, you stupid boy!"

Sh picked up the hat and threw it rather forcefully at her son. It was only when a pair of slightly calloused hands caught the flying object that she realized Tarrant had come home and probably witnessed the altercation.

The red-haired teen sent their mother a glare before reaching into one of his many pockets. Nimble fingers launched two spools of blue thread at the woman. "Ask me next time, mama. Don't take it out on Jeff."

His glare softened as he turned to the little boy with silent tears dripping down his cheeks. The hand still clutching the top hat, an early bit of work, moved a bit so that when it was released the hat engulfed Jefferson's entire head.

"Come on, baby brother. The Dodo made an order and I know he enjoys seeing you."

Jefferson slipped his hand into his brother's and followed him out of the house. The tears did not quite stop though.

"I put it in the hat. Why did mama not see?"

"I don't know, baby brother. I just don't know."

Those were the last words spoken as the two Hightopp boys made their way to the Dodo's home.

A five-year-old Jefferson was huddled against a tree clutching the tattered remains of his favorite hat.

Tarrant had been away, working for the White Queen, so the boy had tried to find others to play with. He had tried to play with their mama, but between teaching him fabrics, numbers, and letters, she was either busy putting food on the table or exhausted from working too much. That left the neighboring children.

Unfortunately, most other children didn't like to play with unfamiliars, so he settled for giving his top hat a small spin and dropping stones inside. Some of the other children had seen him playing and let him put a few of their smaller toys inside. It was only when they realized nothing would come back that a number of them got upset. It appeared that they, much like his mama, did not like having their things go missing because of the stupid boy with the fancy hat.

That was what led to Nikolias, a bully as far as Jefferson was concerned but a hero to other kids, getting a few of his friends to keep the boy out of the way for a bit while he stole the hat and ran. The little boy fought hard to get out of the older children's grips, but by the time he caught up the the bully his beloved hat had been shredded. He gathered up the remains and crawled under a pile of underbrush only to huddle close to a tree. His arms were scraped from crawling and the dirt manged to not only smudge up his cheeks, but mix into his brown hair as well.

The boy didn't expect anyone to find him.

"Jeff! Jeff, where are you?"

It was Tarrant's voice and he sounded a little bit upset.

"He is here, Tarrant. Don't lose your head."

"Curses, Chess, you said he was hurt. Now tell me where he is or I tell McTwisp who really broke his pocket watch."

The little boy could hear the worry under his brother's threat and felt relieve he knew it was no joke. Still grasping at what had once been a beautiful satin top hat, he scrambled out toward Tarrant's voice. The first thing he saw were his brother's shoes which vanished quickly when Tarrant dropped to his knees to pull Jefferson into a tight embrace.

"Never scare me like that again, Jeff."

"I'll try."

They spoke no more until after Tarrant had navigated them back home. He had carried his little brother the entire way; the earlier worry too strong to let go of quite yet. The two settled down atop Jefferson's bed.

"You wanna tell me what happened now?" the elder asked, taking a care not to sound demanding.

Instead of answering, the younger boy reached out to their sides and dropped the hat onto his bed; hiding his face in the soft fabric of his brother's coat after. Tarrant took in the sight of his destroyed work and instantly knew someone had not taken kindly to learning of Jeff's trick that made possessions disappear into nothingness.

"Just the hat, right? They didn't hurt you too, did they?"

It would have been more convincing had Jefferson muttered his "no" without the long hesitation. Nothing more needed to be said as the red-head pushed his baby brother away to look him over with eyes that picked up details at a glimpse. There were a fair number of rips in the child's clothes as well as some bruises on his wrists and neck that could not be explained away by the underbrush he had climbed out of.

"Wouldn't lie to me, would ya, Jeff?"

The little boy began to cry, causing the bigger on to hug him close again.

"Come on, baby brother. Talk to me."

"Am I scary?"

How anyone could find the tiny son of a seamstress frightening was a mystery. So, Tarrant answered honestly.

"No. A little mad, perhaps, but not at all scary. Did someone tell you that you were?"

A nod.

"What else did they say?"

When he received no answer the hatter let out a tired sigh.

"Jefferson, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what was said."

"Said... said they're gonna tell."

"Who?"

"Gonna tell the red queen."

Neither boy could find the words to follow that. The Red Queen was as much a monster as the White Queen was a saint. For her to be told of Jefferson's mysterious gift- it would mean imprisonment or possible execution. Tarrant would never let her have the boy though.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a new hat. From now on, though, you only do your trick with me, Chess, or Thackery around."

That cheered the child up and he nodded excitedly.

"And remember, Jeff, a hat without magic is just another hat. Doesn't make any one better than another. Just like people."

His words left an imprint Jefferson would carry all his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Queen's Verdict

Jefferson awoke to his mother's voice screeching through the house. His bleary eyes darted around the small room to determine if he was alone or if it was him that she was attacking verbally. He was alone, which drew out a sigh of relief, but that was not the only thing noticed. There, at the end of his bed, was a brand new hat. A black top hat, specifically, with pink satin lining that was only a bit too large for his head (it seemed to swallow him) when the eager boy tried it on. It was beautiful.

So absorbed with his new hat, he was, that the child successfully managed to drown out his mother's shrieking voice. Only her voice though, for a few minutes later a second caught his attention. It was snotty and condescending and made him think of his bullies. Their young voices were much the same when he was around. Regardless, this new voice had his ear and instinct told him something big was happening even if he was unaware of what that 'it' was.

"…have no say in the matter, widow. It is the Queen's order that the boy be delivered. If you continue to interfere, I'm certain Her Majesty would have no trouble ordering your head on the side."

Jefferson took a shaky breath and held his new hat close. Even a child of his age understood the threat. He was to be killed. Letting himself take another shallow breath to calm down, the boy focused on the voices beyond his door, a little surprised when his mother started up once more. Until—

"That's enough, mama," Tarrant's calm voice interrupted her. "I'll go quietly, but I need a moment to speak to my brother first, please?"

Tarrant rarely used the word please, so whatever this was must have made him a little unsettled also. There were a few ticks in the silence that followed his request before a new gruff "Two minutes" gave permission. The next thing Jefferson knew, his door was opened and his big brother was closing it back quietly. Tarrant made his way over to the bed and sat down wearing a strange smile that just made his little brother worry more.

"What's going on?" the little boy questioned.

"The Red Queen has made an order, Jeff, so I'll be gone for a bit. Now, you be good for mama, take care of your hat, and don't go playing your trick without Thackery or Chess around. Promise?"

He must have looked ready to argue because Tarrant continued quickly with: "When I get back, I'll show you how to pattern a top hat."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Jeff. You promise to do what I told you?"

Jefferson looked up with a hesitant smile before answering. "Promise; just come back."

Tarrant's smile switched from strange to genuine as he ruffled the brown mop of hair before him only to take up the hat in his little brother's arms and drop it on said brother's head. With that, the red-haired boy left the room and soon the house escorted by the Red Queen's soldiers.

The child in his room, took off the giant hat and hugged it gently which helped because a few moments later Arianna entered her youngest son's room and was quite upset. She sputtered a few times, as though she could not find the words, but what changed when she began her accusations with enough venom to kill the child's heart.

"This is your fault! That Hightopp boy they wanted was you. Now you've gone and got your brother in trouble and lost us work!"

She looked ready to through anything at hand. Fortunately for the boy, she stormed out before that happened. This left the frightened five-year-old huddled on his bed clutching his brother's most recent work like a life-line.

Tarrant was terrified.

At nineteen, most people in Underland thought that they were invincible, but the red-headed teen knew better. When the soldiers appeared with a warrant for the _Hightopp boy_, he knew that it was intended for his little brother. He also knew that there was no way it would happen on his watch.

His watch – watch, tick tock, get it?!

So, when the messenger accompanying the soldiers informed their mother and Tarrant who was working at her side, he took a breath to get his head straight, planned what to tell Jeff, and then agreed to come quietly before he had the chance to lose his nerve. Telling Jefferson that the queen had made an order was true, mostly. She ordered the younger's head, not the elder's hat skills, but the child didn't need to know that. Also, Tarrant had already prepared for this event and he knew a secret around beheadings. All he needed was someone to sew him back together again and all would be well.

To that end, the young hatter had requested the assistance of Mallymkun the Dormouse and Nivens McTwisp. The rabbit would ensure that he did not become too separated while Mally was to stitch his head back on. A simple plan, risky too, but if it worked—

Tarrant had been in the employ of the White Queen for a few years, so was accustomed to a degree of oddness that surrounded a Royal's home. Even the gardens. Mirana was a queen who enjoyed simplicity. Her gardens were filled with neutral colors and smooth stone pathways. Her sister, however, was one who liked to show off. The garden was filled with giant green shrubs and trees with flowers. Red rose bushes dominated the landscape and the stone walkway went in a single line to a raised platform at the other end of the garden. It was along that path that the teen passed surrounded by a seeming sea of soldiers.

As they approached the platform, Tarrant's vibrant yellow eyes looked up to catch sight of a woman with a very large head wearing a small tiara. It made the hatter almost cringe to see a headpiece that would never fit the woman's head. Inside, he knew he should think her a lady, but that was the person who demanded his little brother be brought in for execution. She was a woman by birth; yet, would never be a lady in his eyes.

As he continued to gaze up at her, she moved slightly until her nose was held upwards as though she were trying to avoid an unpleasant scent. To his amusement, most of her count did the same. The hatter grinned. If she thought him low, then he could be more. Years of being best friends with the March Hare had made it so Madness was not a true stranger and Thackery's insanity had rubbed off a bit. Perhaps it was not the wisest plan, to play the mad man in front of the red queen, but anything had to be better than empty contempt.

"Who is this?" she bellowed.

Time help him, but even her voice was painful to endure. He had a quick image of her and his mother yelling at each other flash through his mind before the messenger who accompanied them went on to inform the queen that it was the _Hightopp boy_ she had demanded be brought to her.

"Ah, the magic boy. Show me!"

Tarrant gave her a wide grin and laughed even though ever part of his being screamed that it was a bad idea.

"Show Her Majesty magic? This whole land is a thing of magic." He let out another crazed laugh. "I have been thinking a lot lately. Do you know, red queen, just why a raven is like a writing desk."

She looked positively furious.

"Enough of this nonsense, boy! Show me now." The order was screeched and so high in pitch that the hatter could not help but to wince through his mad smile.

"Show you… show you. All right. Stop me if you know this one: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat; how I wonder wh-"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Tarrant cut himself off and quickly whipped his head around. Eyes passed over McTwisp and landed on a burly man with an enormous axe. Before he had too much time to focus on his _executioner_, another took hold of his hair, knocking off his top hat in the process.

His mind screamed for no one to worry and then there was nothing.

"…ant. Open them up for me."

The young hatter opened his eyes slowly. Mally was standing on his chest brandishing a thin needle with a strand of black thread though its eye. A beautiful sight for it meant that the rumors had been true. As Tarrant continued regaining his awareness, Mally the Dormouse jumped away from him to clean away the evidence of the queen's victim having ever been present. The little creature was meticulous. By the time her human companion was standing, there was no blood, thread, or much of anything else littering the cold stone floor.

"Thanks," the repaired boy began before he was hushed by the mothering creature. He had meant the word, but was more thankful still that she did not want to hear much as his voice was rough and his entire neck itched like mad.

Satisfied with all of her work, Mally nodded to the boy and left the room. A few minutes later, the White Rabbit, Nivens McTwisp, entered. His long ears were twitching and his left paw continued to inch over to the pocket watch on its chain. So like a rabbit.

"Wait an hour," McTwisp instructed, "Then go out this door, turn left, and go out the seventh door on the right. Hide behind the shrubberies until you are out of the palace. You can get home on your own."

"Jeff?"

"He's home."

Tarrant nodded, but couldn't help thinking that being home didn't necessarily make his little brother safe. Still, he waited the allotted time before following the rabbit's instructions out of the thrice damned palace. With every step beyond the walls, he felt both elation and apprehension. A circle of stitches was not something most people would miss and there was no way that he would worry Jefferson and their mother if it could be avoided. A quick though and the red-haired teen ripped off a strip of his shirt which he then tied around his sewn-up neck like a bow. That worked because once he was home, there was little chance that he would have to explain his condition. Breathing easier, he continued home.

Hours later he realized that his hat was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hatter's Worries

By the time Tarrant returned home, the stitches connecting his head and body had settled into a solid itch. However, the boy knew better than to scratch at it. His ears were also itching.

Only a handful of steps away from the door to the Hightopp family home, finally, the red-head was a little startled by a flurry of motion rushing through the front door. In fact, the ball of movement could probably have moved further if it hadn't barrelled into Tarrant's surprised form. Surprised more by seeing his mother wearing a vile expression, hurling the hat which had been made for Jeff outside, and screeching.

"If you ever set foot here again, boy, I'll make the Red Queen's punishments look like a cake-walk." There was so much venom in the words that had she been a spider her victim might be dead. She slammed the door closed with enough force to make the house tremble and never came back.

Tarrant rose from his fallen position gingerly. That was not how he expected to be welcomed home; of course, his mother probably thought him dead. He stepped lightly over to the top hat on the ground and was about to pick it up when the figure that had run him over finally spoke.

"Don't. Please don't."

The elder froze. That voice belonged to Jefferson, but he acted as though Tarrant were some stranger. Curious, the older boy altered his voice into a deep growl and proceeded to seek out answers.

"Why shouldn't I? It's a fine hat."

That sparked movement as the small boy scrambled to his feet. He seemed to hesitate at the sight of the dirty figure that stood before him, but only for a moment. Then Jeff's trembling voice took on a desperate edge.

"It's all I have left. My brother made it for me."

The teenaged hatter heard tears in his baby brother's voice. With careful hands, he plucked his creation up from the ground. He couldn't help noticing the tiny rips that could be fixed up in a heartbeat.

"This is a fine hat," he began with the growly voice. Then, he switched back to normal. "Though, I did promise to teach you to make one just as fine, yeah?"

The change in voice and reminder of a promise between just the two of them did well to break Jefferson from his terrified silence as he watched the filthy man pluck his precious belonging from the dirt. The small boy straightened and slowly made his way nearer; though there was still a hint of caution in his steps.

"Tarrant?" His voice trembled at just above a whisper. "You're really you?"

Had the hatter been any other, that question may have sparked offense. As it was, he knew just how to answer.

"And mad as a hatter, baby brother." He smiled at the child before dropping the hat onto his head. "Now, I'm due back at the White Queen's palace soon. What do you say to coming with me."

Tarrant dropped to his knees in front of Jefferson and wiped a silent tear off the boy's cheek. Best to keep it light while at the same time keeping him separate from their mother. The way things seemed to be going, she wouldn't be a part of their lives for a while.

"You still gonna teach me to make a top hat?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

With that, the teen got on his feet and took his bother by the hand. The journey would take a few days, but Thackery lived along the way. That hare was always good for a spot of tea

Arriving at the White Queen's palace without much fanfare, the Hightopp brothers made their way to the throne room. Tarrant went into a sweeping bow to the lady who rose from the throne with a smile.

"Apologies for the delay, my Queen. There was a rather abrupt order made of me."

Her smile dropped a fraction, but she held enough of one not to worry the little boy with her friendly worker. "I understand, Tarrant. Now, who is this adorable creature hiding behind you?"

The red-head smiled brightly and led Jefferson to stand in front of him. "Introduce yourself my little hatter."

Jefferson took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as he could. "I'm Jefferson Hightopp, a hatter in training, ma'am."

She let out a faint giggle knelt down in front of the boy. When she spoke again, the tone was soft as velvet. "It is a pleasure to have you with us, Jefferson. My name is Mirana and I am the White Queen of Marmoreal. Will you be helping your brother make hats for the festival next month?"

The boy's eyes widened as he looked back to his older brother. "I can really help you?"

"How else are we going to make three hundred hats in a month?" Tarrant's question was rhetorical, but they both knew he could do that many in half the time. "My Lady, if you don't mind, I'd like to settle Jeff in and get us something to eat."

"Of course!" Tarrant helped the queen off the floor and bowed again. Jefferson attempted a bow, but was a little shaky. The queen gave them a nod and waved them off.

"And that, Jeff, is how we finish the lining. Pretty nice, yeah?"

They had been working for nearly two weeks and there were two hundred and one hats finished. The one was the first top hat that Jefferson had been taught to make. It was a little clumsy, but looked good enough as a start right down to the blue satin lining and ribbon above the rim. All in all, Tarrant could say his baby brother was able to pick up on the style fast. There was very little doubt in the hatter's mind that everything would be finished in time for the festival.

"Tarrant," came a soft voice from behind them. He smiled brightly and turned to face his queen.

"How may we be of service, my lady?"

She did not smile as was custom at his greeting. Instead, Mirana's eyes darted to the little boy still inspecting his work on the table before settling on the red-head now paying attention only to her.

"I come bearing grave news, Tarrant. Your mother... your mother has been executed."

Those words drew a startled gasp from Jefferson and Tarrant had to force himself not to react. Knowing their mother, it had probably been over a bad order or something small. Still she was their mother despite all that had happened with her after he had gone to the Red Queen.

"Thank you for the information, majesty." His words were formal and she took them as a sign to depart for which he was grateful. "Jeff, come here."

The boy launched into his arms with such force that they almost toppled onto the floor. Jeff had tears streaking down his cheeks, but all his older brother did was wipe them away with gentle fingers.

"It's all right, baby brother. You're with me and I would never let anything happen to you. Just cry it out." He sat down on the floor, clutching his brother close and settled for rubbing slow circles into the boy's back. He would make sure that his family was safe.

They finished the order a full two days before the festival.

There was much music, laughter, and joy. Children and adults alike wore the hats the Hightopp boys had made. Youths danced around a maypole and others clapped along. Tarrant could see Jefferson to his left wearing the hat that had been made before Tarrant obtained his scar. The boy was practicing his futterwacken and that made the hatter smile all the more. Then it happened.

The sky went dark and fire rained down from the sky. He yelled for Jeff to run while he pulled the Queen's horse behind. When it became clear, though, that the boy was running into more danger, Tarrant gave the order that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

Nimble fingers lifted the top hat that had fallen from his head and tossed it to the boy. "Jeff, go into my hat." Before the young hatter could argue he continued in the firmest voice he could. "Don't look back."

For the first time, Tarrant saw genuine sorrow in his brother's eyes. The boy spun the hat on the ground and in seconds it was big enough that he could fit inside. His yellow gaze narrowed as the boy jumped in and the hat resumed its smaller size. Just in time too as another streak of flame hit the ground barely a step away from where Jeff had been.

He continued leading the Queen and horse away, stumbling over his own feet a few times, but successfully getting them away. They hid long enough to see the Red Queen claim the crown that had fallen from Mirana's head during the attack. It wasn't long till the entire village had fallen. The Queen was led back to Marmoreal by her guard, taking with her the survivors, but Tarrant stayed behind.

Hours passed.

Finally, the ruined festival was empty save for the damaged corpses that littered the ground. The lone hatter returned and found his top hat on the ground. It was badly singed and extremely dirty, some embers glowed hot even as he placed it back atop his head. There was no sign that Jefferson had ever been there at all.

Tarrant Hightopp was alone.


End file.
